The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for applying magnetic field/s to a biological entity (such as humans and animals) as a means of therapy.
The application of magnetic fields to treat cells of the human or animal body has been proposed for a wide range of physiological conditions.
One example in the prior art, is the RONEFOR(copyright) Model 2, EL VX50 device that originated in Austria. A magnetic field which is pulsating at around 50 Hz is locally applied to the human body. Typically, this therapy is applied for 30 minutes at a time, twice a day. However, the required xe2x80x9cintensityxe2x80x9d (i.e. magnetic flux density) for this treatment is relatively high: 400-5,600 microteslas (xcexcT) (equivalent to 4-56 Gauss).
Another example in the prior art, is the Quantron Resonance System(copyright) (xe2x80x9cQRS(copyright)xe2x80x9d) manufactured by Magnavit AG of Liechtenstein, in which device a pulsing magnetic field is applied with an intensity of 15-30 xcexcT. The electrical signal used to produce the magnetic field includes a base frequency of 200 Hz and further frequencies of 3 and 28 Hz. The signal is applied in a repeating cycle of 205 pulses over 4.9 ms followed by an interruption of 5 ms. The intensity is varied according to the required therapy. However, only around 30% of body cells are estimated to be able to be reached with this arrangement.
The present invention has as an object improved therapeutic performance over the prior art.
The invention discloses an apparatus for applying a thereapeutic magnetic field to a biological entity. The apparatus comprising a signal generation unit for generating an electrical treatment signal having a plurality of superimposed frequency components components of approximately 300 Hz, 600 Hz, 800 Hz and 1,000 Hz. An induction coil mat is connected to said signal generation unit, and generates a magnetic field in accordance with said electrical signal.
The invention further discloses a mthod for applying a therapeutic magnetic field to a biological entity (human or animal).
The fundamental frequency components discussed above are understood to be primarily responsible for initiating the biochemical processes within the body, for increasing cell membrane permeability and re-establishing normal potentials to damaged cells. In particular, these high frequency components are believed to be primarily responsible for providing an improved calcium cascade effect within the cells, where Ca2+ ions penetrate cell membranes. These high frequency signals alone can provide beneficial treatment effects.
One or more relatively low frequency components, in the range 3 Hz to 32 Hz, can be added. These frequencies are chosen in accordance with a desired treatment mode of operation.